Te guérir
by Risaa
Summary: Traduction de SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr. La nuit de l'incendie de la maison Hale, le jeune Stiles est au commissariat avec son père.


**Te guérir**

Le shérif Stilinski n'avait pas l'habitude d'emmener son fils à son travail. Stiles n'était qu'un enfant, après tout – il avait fêté ses huit ans récemment –, et ce n'était _pas_ un endroit pour les enfants. Mais cette nuit-là, c'était différent.

La nuit de l'incendie de la maison Hale, la présence du shérif avait été requise en urgence au commissariat. Il avait reçu l'appel alors qu'il était en route pour aller chercher son fils à l'école, et il s'était arrêté au poste immédiatement après l'avoir récupéré.

Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'est qu'il y avait eu un incendie, et que presque une famille entière avait été brûlée vive. Quand Stiles lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne lui avait parlé que de l'incendie, pas des morts. Il était bien trop jeune pour pouvoir comprendre quelque chose d'aussi tragique. Malgré tout, le petit garçon était très enthousiaste, excité à l'idée d'accompagner son père au travail pour la première fois.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, le shérif eut à peine le temps de dire deux mots que Stiles investissait déjà les lieux, regardant tout autour de lui, essayant de tout voir en même temps. Le shérif Stilinski ne l'en avait pas empêché, l'enfant avait tout à fait le droit d'être curieux ; il était simplement allé voir les autres officiers pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'affaire. Il y avait énormément de papiers à remplir, et un seul membre de la famille s'en était sorti vivant, Peter Hale. Il y avait aussi deux adolescents qui étaient à l'école au moment de l'incendie, les frère et sœur Derek et Laura.

Le shérif était prévenu que Peter avait été emmené à l'unité de soins intensifs, en raison d'un bon nombre de brûlures sévères du côté droit de son corps. Quand il avait demandé où étaient les enfants, on lui avait dit que Laura était à l'hôpital avec son oncle, mais que Derek avait refusé de l'accompagner, et était resté au poste.

Stiles avait vu l'adolescent, assis sur une petite chaise à côté de la porte, et avait demandé à son père pourquoi le garçon semblait si triste.

« Il traverse une très mauvaise passe », avait murmuré le shérif Stilinski, voyant son fils regarder Derek avec curiosité. « Ne l'ennuie pas, Stiles. »

Stiles n'était pas du genre désobéissant, mais dans le cas présent, il trouva presque impossible de suivre les ordres de son père. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon. Il était grand, avait de larges épaules, et des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et des cercles noirs commençaient tout juste à apparaître dessous. Stiles se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ce garçon pour le bouleverser à ce point. Il n'avait vu ce genre de regard qu'une fois auparavant : sur le visage de son père, la nuit où sa mère était morte.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Stiles se dirigea vers l'endroit où le garçon triste était assis. Il aurait dû se sentir nerveux, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas _du tout_ ce garçon, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et quand il fut juste en face de lui, il tapota son épaule.

Le garçon maussade ne dit rien, Stiles ouvrit donc la bouche, prenant sur lui pour parler en premier : « Salut, je m'appelle Stiles. Mon papa est le shérif. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le garçon l'avait fixé, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage. Soit c'était le gamin le plus gonflé qu'il ait jamais rencontré, soit il était simplement stupide. Oubliant ses soucis dans la stupéfaction provoquée par l'effronterie de ce petit garçon, il se surprit à marmonner, « Derek. »

Stiles avait hoché la tête, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que son père n'était pas dans les parages, puis continué, « Mon papa m'a dit que quelque chose de triste t'était arrivé. Et quand ma maman était encore là, elle avait l'habitude de me dire qu'un pansement pouvait tout arranger. Elle en mettait un sur ma main quand j'étais triste, et elle faisait un bisou dessus – et ça allait un peu mieux. » Derek ne disait toujours rien, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

Lentement, Stiles avait atteint la poche de sa veste, et en avait tiré un pansement d'enfant. « Mon papa en met un dans ma poche chaque matin, comme ma maman le faisait avant. Je n'ai pas encore utilisé celui-ci, et, hum… je – je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

Derek avait relevé les yeux pour croiser ceux du plus jeune, et Stiles pouvait voir – même en tant qu'enfant – qu'il cherchait une consolation. Admettre d'en avoir besoin était quelque chose que Derek ne ferait _jamais_, parce qu'il devait rester fort en permanence, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce gamin qui lui faisait sentir qu'il pouvait baisser sa garde, juste pour un moment. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se dire de ne pas le faire, il avait tendu sa main, paume vers le bas.

Stiles comprit, et défit rapidement l'emballage du pansement. Ses doigts tremblèrent juste un peu lorsqu'il apposa le pansement bleu pâle sur le dos de la main de Derek. Lorsqu'il l'eut appliqué, il se baissa et fit ce que sa mère faisait toujours : embrasser l'endroit où le pansement était, doucement. Il ne se sentit pas gêné en le faisant, car il savait que l'autre apprécierait, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Derek rétracta ensuite sa main, ses yeux accrochant le regard de Stiles, et souffla, « Merci. »

Le plus jeune avait souri, et répondu, hochant la tête, « Pas de problème. »

Et alors qu'il retournait retrouver son père, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu le soupçon d'un sourire au coin des lèvres de Derek.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Basé sur ce post (enlevez les astérisques) : www*.*-wondersmith*.*tumblr*.*com*/*post/*29101536631/  
Dans ma fic, la mère de Stiles est déjà morte, même si elle était probablement encore vivante quand il était aussi jeune. C'est la seule chose que j'ai changée du canon. Aussi, c'est la première fois que j'écris du Sterek, ou même juste sur Teen Wolf, alors soyez gentils s'il vous plaît !

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci à SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr qui m'a autorisée à traduire sa fanfiction Fix you. C'est mon premier essai, alors j'espère avoir réussi à rester fidèle à l'original ! Vous pouvez le retrouver à l'adresse suivante (enlevez les astériques) : www.*fanfiction*.*net*/*s*/*8445637/  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, je les lui transmettrai !


End file.
